


When the Night Falls, Sheiplana

by prettychancellors



Category: The 100
Genre: Abby gets to be the badass queen she is, Abby is a nightblood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Marcus is a puppy, Protective!Kane, Some angst, background Bellarke, but still lots of fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettychancellors/pseuds/prettychancellors
Summary: Abby returns from the island as a nightblood.After finally being reunited with Marcus, he tells her something that could change everything.





	1. Dusk

 

“Abby, wake up. We’re almost home!” Jackson excitedly whispered.

The drive home had been a long one, and Abby had fallen asleep with her head uncomfortably lodged between Jackson’s shoulder and the metal barring of the rover. It had been six days since she had undergone a nightblood transfusion back at Becca’s lab, and her body was still recovering from the ordeal. None of the others had yet to undergo the process, although Raven had almost begged Abby to be the test subject.

_“Abby, please, I need to know that what we’ve been doing here is actually going to save us.”_

_“Raven, slow down. You’re still recovering from your stroke. You need to take it easy, and a full blood transfusion is definitely not what your body needs right now.” Abby had firmly put her foot down._

_“So what, you’re just going to be the guinea pig? You’re our doctor, Abby, we need – “_

_“Exactly, Raven. I_ am _a doctor. So I’ll be able to tell exactly what’s going on and what symptoms – if any – to report.”_

_Luckily, Jackson had been asleep when the nightblood was finally ready to be transferred, and so there was no one left to stand in her way. She allowed Raven to stay up with her that night, and they both watched for hours as blood ran in from one tube and out in another. By the end, Abby was barely conscious as her body concentrated on not rejecting the new blood. When she woke up to Jackson’s infuriated glare, she knew the nightblood had worked. Assuring her apprentice (who wasn’t really an apprentice anymore) that she was absolutely fine, Abby went about testing herself against various radioactive matter they had found sealed in jars within a closed off section of the lab. She started out slow, but it was clear by the week’s end that the nightblood had worked._

_They were going to be alright._

Stirring at Jackson’s gentle prodding, Abby reluctantly opened her eyes. Glancing outside, she recognised the familiar trees that whipped past as they drove on towards home. The blue sky outside reminded her of the day they first landed on earth, as she had struggled out of Mecha’s small opening. She remembers everything about that day – the greenness, the sweet smell of the air, the sparkling lake reflecting Marcus’ sudden presence by her side.

 _Marcus_.

She was so close to him now – just a few more minutes, and she would _finally_ be in his arms again.

She hoped.

They had lost contact soon after their brief conversation on Emori’s boat four weeks ago. When Clarke arrived at the island, she had assured her that Marcus was fine. But that was two weeks ago, and if Abby had learnt anything about earth, it was that _a lot_ could happen in a short period of time. After the nightblood transfusion, she had radioed him again, begging him to pick up. When he didn’t, she told him everything anyway. She told him all about the nightblood solution, that it had worked, that they would be safe. She told him that the hope they had clung to was no longer false, but very, very real.

When night would fall at Becca’s lab, her dreams had often taken her back to Polis, back to those nine days spent together in the tower. They were slow, lazy days half spent in bed, half spent curled up on the couch that overlooked the city skyline. She remembers one particular night he had gently wrapped her naked body in a fur blanket to shield her from a sudden gust of wind that swept through. Carrying her over to the large open fire that adorned the wall in their room, they reminisced about that cheek kiss she had called _hope_. They laughed at the innocence of it, and shed tears when remembering the circumstances that had torn them apart not days after the event.

 _“We can still call it hope, you know.”_ Abby had whispered as she kissed him on the cheek once again.

They stayed huddled like that until morning. It was astonishing at how quickly they had become dependent on having the other so physically close, at how much they needed to hear the other breathing steadily in order to fall asleep. Of course, Abby remembered with a blush, there were moments when they would realise they were _Kane and Abby_ , councillors of the ark who would argue until they were blue in the face. _Kane and Abby_ , the staunchest of enemies in a not so distant past. It was those moments where they would both feel the butterflies start up again and share a knowing smile before kissing each other senseless.

“We’re here!” Miller’s voice rang out from the driver’s seat and Abby suddenly felt the butterflies come back full force. It was nearing nightfall now, but she could still make out a few tall figures edging towards the rover from the outskirts of Farm Station. Clarke said they had moved there after Arkadia had burnt down. It wasn’t what Abby had expected to come back to, but if Marcus was waiting for her there, she knew it would quickly become home.

The rover came to a halt, and Jackson quickly swung the back doors open, helping Raven out first. Abby tried to be calm as the mechanic limped out, but she knew her impatience was written all over her face.

When she finally stepped out onto the lush grass, Abby wasted no time rushing out from behind the rover, trying desperately to identify a certain someone out of the many members of Skaikru that came to greet them.

_Monty, Harper…Riley…Jasper…_

Familiar faces swirled around her, but none belonged to the one person she needed the most. Feeling her heart begin to thrum with panic, a sweat broke out on her upper lip as her worst fears began to pronounce themselves.

“Abby?”

Her name rang out above the others being called, the tone low and husky, drenched in the same worry her thoughts had been.

“Marcus?!” Eyes flittering desperately, Abby tried to source the whereabouts of the voice. That is, until she heard it again not two feet behind her.

“Abby!” His voice was filled such exhilaration she would have laughed if it hadn’t been for those strong arms that embraced her from behind.

Quite suddenly, Marcus’ head was buried in her neck as his arms completely encompassed her, his heaving chest sending waves of relief through her body. Twisting so that she was facing him, Abby was quick to tuck her arms underneath his, grasping furiously at his shoulder blades like he was just another dream.

Understanding her need for reassurance, Marcus murmured, “I’m here, sweetheart, we’re both here…we’re safe.”

Not caring that they were in the middle of a now substantial crowd, Marcus bent down to gently wrapped his arms around her upper thighs, scooping her up in one movement as her legs settled around his waist.

When normally she would tease him for being such a big romantic, Abby could only lift her face away from his shoulder to rest against his forehead.

“I missed you.”

“Oh Abby, I missed you too, so much you have no idea.”

Seeing his words accentuated by the pain in his eyes, something in Abby broke as she fiercely crashed her lips to his, sending him tumbling back a bit on his feet. Regaining his balance, Marcus returned the kiss with vigour, melting into the familiar rhythm of their lips duelling as their tongues danced.

“Wow, seriously guys…you couldn’t wait until we’d cleared out?” Harper muttered with a teasing note.

“Yeah, I don’t think they can hear you.” Monty smiled back at his girlfriend.

“Let’s test it.” Raven walked over to the two.

“Hey Abby, Kane! Someone spotted an army a few miles away and they’re headed for Farm Station.”

It was a good twenty seconds before either one of them seemed to register what Raven had said.

Abby, regretfully breaking the kiss, muttered, “Not funny, Raven,” and proceeded to kiss the man whose trademark smirk was barely masking his embarrassment at being caught making out like a teenager.

As soon as the three kids had gone and the crowd had dwindled to just a few soldiers carrying supplies back from the rover, Marcus settled Abby down on the ground again.

“Marcus…” Abby moaned his name at the loss of contact.

Chuckling at her clear need, her wrapped an arm around her waist so that she was plastered firmly against his chest. Using his free arm, Marcus dug around in his pocket until he found what he was looking for.

“After you left Polis, I couldn’t stop thinking about the necklace… even before you wore Jake’s ring, you always had a necklace on, Abby. I still remember that bright red heart necklace you wore as a kid.” He chuckled.

Abby’s heart melted slightly at the realization that Marcus had paid that much attention to her, even back _then_.

“It looked strange for you not to have one. Your neck looked…naked somehow.” Marcus fumbled over his words as he fidgeted with the concealed object in his hand.

“I thought you liked me being naked,” Abby couldn’t help teasing him, planting a playful kiss against his collarbone. Looking up, she saw him blush even darker.

Giving her a knowing smile, Marcus admonished her with a mischievous stroke below her arm where he knew she was ticklish.

“I do…” His smile drifted down towards his palm as it opened to reveal what was inside. “What I’m trying to say is that when I saw this at a stall in Polis, I couldn’t help but think of you.”

Looking down at his hand, Abby gasped as she saw a delicate gold chain bundled up against his skin, a pendant sitting on top. As she touched the fine quartz stone, Marcus explained the engraving.

“It was the Native American symbol for hope.”

Reaching around her neck, Marcus looped the necklace around her and clasped it shut.

“You look beautiful Abby.” Marcus caressed the skin beside the pendent, “I mean, you always are…”

Noticing his blush as he began stumbling over his words again, Abby circled her arms around his neck.

“I love it, Marcus, “ she said, nuzzling her nose against his, "thank you.”

“Abby…there’s something else.” Marcus’ expression changed then.

“What is it?” She asked, growing worried again.

_Couldn’t they just have one day of peace?_

“A few days ago, Indra’s daughter, Gaia, came to ask Skaikru for help protecting the flame. To cut a very long story short, Gaia found out about the nightblood solution you were working on and, well…”

“Marcus…what?” Abby prodded, not liking at all where this was going.

“I may have mentioned that other than Luna, you were the only one who currently had nightblood in them.”

“You…you heard?”

Realising that she was referring to her unanswered radio calls, Marcus kissed her temple, “Yes, Abby, I heard everything. Echo still has my radio from when she took us prisoner. I’ve stayed close to her since then, as the official ambassador, trying to keep the peace.” He said the last few words at almost a whisper, and Abby knew he thought he had failed.

Abby gave him a reassuring kiss, but didn’t let herself get distracted as his puppy eyes – something she was embarrassed to admit she had taken to calling that particular look of Marcus’ – made themselves present.

“Marcus, it won’t just be me with the nightblood, you know that don’t you? By the end of the week, we should have at least two hundred more people undergoing the process, and – “

“That didn’t matter to Gaia.” Marcus cut her off with a look of trepidation, “Abby…Gaia’s very…religious. She doesn’t see nightblood as a medical anomaly or even science. She thinks…she thinks you’re the chosen one. Her and Luna have a contentious history, so she doesn’t trust her. When I told her about you, she started calling you Sheiplana – the queen to guide us through the night - and declaring you as the next commander.”

Abby began to feel bile rise up in her throat as she struggled to make sense of Marcus’ words.

“I…I can’t…Marcus, I’m a doctor! There’s no way I can be a commander. Besides…what about Roan?”

“Roan is sick. We think it’s ARS.”

Processing his words, Abby struggled for an alternative. Surely they would never accept her, Abby Griffin – a sky person and mother of the infamous Wanheda – as their next commander? Abby casts her eyes down to the stone that now adorns her chest. Noticing a silver join on the side of the pendant, Abby frowns.

“Open it.”

Realizing that this wasn’t just a necklace, Abby slowly unclasped the hollowed out stone.

“At first, I was completely against it. But Abby, you’re the best Chancellor we ever had, and I believe with all my heart that you can lead all of us out of _primefire_ too.”

Abby looked up at him with disbelief.

“Be our queen, Abby?”

The world began to spin then, as though these seemingly invisible forces of tragedy and choice hadn’t already played with her enough.

“Be _my_ queen?” Marcus rested his forehead against hers, relaying the heaviness he knew his request carried.

Peering down at the opened locket, Abby felt her tears blur the vision before her as she beheld the object inside.

It was the flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When posting Chapter 2, I accidentally deleted Chapter 1 :( So this is a repost, which means all of your lovely comments got deleted :( I did see them though! Thank you so much for your encouragement <3 <3 <3 I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 :)


	2. Colors in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus share a calm moment before the storm.

Abby turned the jagged stone between her fingers, its blush pink color contrasting prettily with the faded grey of Marcus’ bedspread. She lay with her head propped up against his pillow – the only one to accompany the bed and sparsely decorated room.

Clarke had mentioned the severe shortage of supplies when she informed the team at Becca’s lab about their move to Farm Station. There were plenty of communal areas and – thankfully – areas where they could produce food and other consumables, but not many private quarters. After all, Farm Station had originally been a space station with limited personnel before the twelve stations united to form the ark. After that, it remained the most sparsely populated for 97 years. Now, it was all they had left.

As Chancellor, Marcus had been given one of the bedrooms upon their arrival.

“He refused when I gave it to him, obviously, and insisted that he stayed in the main communal area on a roll out mattress,” Clarke let out a thoughtful chuckle when she had told Abby about their living conditions, “but then I told him that he might want some privacy when _you_ got back.”

Abby had laughed at that. They had finally caught a moment to properly talk the evening before they were scheduled to head back home. Both women sat up on a high balcony that overlooked the dark ocean.  
  
“I can imagine how red he would have turned.”  
  
“You should have seen his face, mom.” Clarke smiled broadly then, looking up at the star dappled night sky, “I don’t think he knew that _I_ knew...about you guys.”

Abby stopped then, not having anticipated that _Clarke_ would be the one to bring up the delicate subject.

“When...when did you know?” She asked seriously.

Turning to face her, Clarke seemed unfazed, “Do you remember that day when Octavia and I fled Arkadia through the hidden tunnel?”

Abby nodded.

“It was so quick, everything was so...hurried, that I didn’t really fully understand it until I got back to Polis.” Clarke spoke softly, as though she was still working it out in her head, “It was the way you two worked together as a team. When you said that “it’s not the way we do things”, as though you and him did things _together_ now...I...I just...”  
  
She stopped suddenly, making way for a single tear to slide intrusively down her face. As Clarke forcefully wiped it away, Abby took her daughter’s hand between hers, a silent encouragement to continue.  
  
“I was just so relieved that you had someone to watch out for you – someone who loved you. And then I saw how you much needed each other when ALIE was finally stopped – the way you held onto each other, it reminded me of dad.” Mustering up a teary smile, Clarke tried to keep it together until she couldn’t, and fell into Abby’s open embrace instead.

“I'm in love with him, Clarke.” She had intended to explain herself further, to tell her daughter that she would always love her father, and that Marcus was a changed man, but the sudden flood of tears prevented her from doing so.

Besides, Abby realised, this thing between her and Marcus - it had never required any words to begin with.

Now, three days later, Abby remembered the conversation with a sense of contentment. For the first time in awhile, her relationship with Clarke was not strained by choices and disagreement. The thought made her smile as she heard Marcus’ unmistakable footsteps just outside their quarters.

_It’s not the only relationship not strained anymore._

“Hey,” Marcus’ voice interrupted the silence, “I thought you’d be asleep.”

“I wanted to wait up for you.” Abby said, almost hesitantly, as they shared an adoring yet bashful smile. They were certainly _closer_ than they ever had been before, but they were also at the beginning of navigating a romantic relationship. And, as mature as they both were, they were still met with all of the awkwardness and shyness that romance inherently created. And given the doom and gloom of the earth’s current condition, that spark of new love, of the wonder and giddiness it brought, offered a beacon of hope for both of them.

Taking off his guard jacket and grey t-shirt, Marcus shuffled through his limited belongings for the only other shirt he owned. They had found only a few stacks of clothing remaining in Farm Station, and it certainly wasn’t uncommon for him to wear the same clothes for two or three days in a row before it became absolutely necessary to change. However, even though he had only been using that particular shirt for a day, he decided to change anyway.  
  
He wasn’t oblivious to the reason why – it had been the sight of Abby snuggled cozily in his - _their_ \- bed, hair freshly washed and wearing a crisp white nightdress she had packed from Polis.  
  
This new thing between them, Marcus thought with a chuckle, was making him do things he previously would have considered ridiculous. However, before he could lift the fresh shirt over his head, Abby’s voice interrupted his movements.

“Wait...don’t. I mean, you should probably save that for tomorrow.” She said, snuggling into the pillow to hide the heavy blush that now coated her cheeks.

“But it won’t even get dirty, I’m just sleeping in it.” Marcus countered, still facing the wall. He knew _exactly_ why Abby insisted on him keeping his shirt off, and it had nothing to do with cleanliness.

“I know, but...” Abby sighed in frustration.

Turning around to finally face her, Marcus’ face sported a teasing smile.

“Marcus!” Abby laughed at his obvious understanding, chucking the pillow at his still bare chest. Feigning offence, Marcus huffed at her action and lunged towards her, suddenly lifting her off the bed and into his arms.  
  
Shrieking, Abby found herself caught in between him and the pillow. Tugging at it, she removed the last boundary between them as she looped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips towards her own. The kiss was slow and languid, flecked with the occasional leftover giggle and strokes of each other’s hair.

Slowly moving them back onto the bed, Marcus gently lay Abby onto her back, grabbing the discarded pillow with a blind hand to tuck underneath her tired head.

Breaking the kiss, Marcus lifted the worn quilt from beneath them. He nudged her legs up, and Abby obliged him as he bought the blanket up to cover them both. Reaching over to her other side, he made sure she was fully shielded from the cool night air as he tucked the blanket in. Catching her gaze, he noticed her eyes twinkling.

“What is it?”  
  
Abby’s grin widened, clearly amused at _something_.

“Abby, what?” He now laid beside her, arm propped up so he could fully face her.

“You’re just...kind of adorable.” Abby tried not to giggle as his face betrayed his surprise.

“You think _I’m_ adorable?”

“Mmmm, yes.” Abby sidled up closer to him, trying to steal another kiss.

Lips brushing against hers, Marcus wrapped an arm around her waist, “You know I was just about to say the exact same thing about _you_.”

Their lips met in a series of peppery kisses, and both could feel the other’s content smile against their skin. Marcus had became so absorbed in her undivided attention that he almost didn't notice Abby slipping the pillow beneath his head.

“Abby –“ He tried to admonish her between kisses, “What are you doing?”

“You need it more than I do.”

“Sweetheart, that’s a lie and you know it.” Marcus began to remove the pillow when her hand caught his.  
  
“I already have a pillow.” She whispered.  
  
Abby slowly moved his hand away from the fabric and placed his arm so it was spread out onto her side of the bed. Laying down so that she lay flush against him, she rested her head in the crook of his arm and hugged his chest. Abby felt his muscles relax as he let himself lay languorously against the mattress, increasing his grip of her waist.

Dropping a chaste kiss the top of her head, Marcus rested his chin in her hair. Abby’s eyes twinkled again.

Letting her gaze fall to the rose-colored quartz stone that was now balancing on his chest, her mood suddenly plummeted.

_“She started calling you Sheiplana – the queen to guide us through the night.”_

She thought of Lexa’s throne then, how she had sat on it with such poise, as though she _knew_ she belonged there. She thought of the flame bloodied and blackened as it emerged from her daughter’s neck. A shiver rippled through her as she remembered its harrowing blue tentacles, writhing and contracting by themselves. It’s hard plastic shell unnaturally pulsating with life. Clarke’s convulsing body. The rip through Ontari’s flesh. Her black, nightblood heart being pumped by the hands of another.

Abby’s hands unconsciously grasped at her own chest, at the black heart she knew now resided there.

The feeling of Marcus’ hand lovingly stroking her side bought her back to reality. With a small gasp she felt him remove the necklace from her neck as she realised just how tight she had been clasping the stone.

“Hey, are you alright?” Marcus had shifted so he could examine her properly, his fingers brushing away her hair as he lifted her chin up slightly.

“Just...thinking.” Abby gulped down a feeling of guilt at not fully disclosing her thoughts.

“You don’t have to do this, you know.”

 _Of course_ she didn’t have to tell Marcus what she was thinking. She marveled at how well he had come to anticipate her every thought in such a short space of time.

“Let’s not think about it tonight, I just want to be here...with you.” Abby said as their lips met in a brief kiss.

Resuming their former positions, she pressed a loving kiss against his chest. Abby let herself be lulled into a sleep by the feel of his heartbeat against her cheek, but not before a tear escaped at the sight of the stone sitting proudly upon the bedside table. It glittered in the stream of moonlight, taunting her with a single word that became a chant to the music of his heartbeat.

_Sheiplana_

_Sheiplana_

_Sheiplana_

 


	3. A Prayer in the Dark

Instead of awaking gradually to Abby’s gentle kisses and soft sighs, that morning had seen Marcus pulled out of his slumber by fierce shouting and the sound of swords clashing outside.

“Yu sai disha!” _You did this!_

“They killed him! Slaughter them all!”

Echo’s cries were the first Marcus could make out as he ran towards Farm Station’s opening. Grabbing a loaded gun from the barracks, he strode towards the entrance, the bright daylight blinding him as he fired several shots up into the crisp morning air.

“Stop! All of you, right now!”

The Azgeda warriors reluctantly lowered their swords at the sound of the superior weapon being fired. The few defenceless Skaikru released an audible sigh of relief as their Chancellor took control of the situation.

Marcus heard footsteps racing behind him, as well as the clocking of several guns. Turning around, he saw Bellamy and Harper armed and ready to attack.

“Guns down!” He ordered, the two young guards obeying him with reluctant gazes.

Before he could turn back around, a quick flash of messy, honey colored hair appeared from behind the gathering crowd. Abby pushed her way through until she arrived at his side, automatically clutching at his bare chest.

“Abby, go back, you shouldn’t be out here!” He said in a low voice.

Marcus was all too aware that his people were staring at the intimacy between them. However, he was far more concerned that there were a dozen Ice Nation warriors with steel swords held to their chests, ready to slaughter anyone who threatened them.

“Marcus, it’s Roan. Jackson just radioed from medical,” Abby took in a shuddering breath, “...he died last night.”

Echo’s words suddenly made sense, as did the violent turn of events. Marcus felt is resolve drop even further. Turning towards Echo, he gave the girl a look of sympathy as he nodded towards the entrance of the station. Lowering his gun, Marcus spoke softly,

“Come in, please. Fighting is no way to resolve this. We need to talk.”

After a long and exhausting discussion, he and Echo had finally agreed on a plan. Indra had delivered a message to them just before Abby’s arrival; the majority of the clans had turned against Roan and Azgeda saying they could not accept a commander who was not a _natblidder_. Back in Polis, he and the King had had several discussions about the building resistance back against him. While Roan was worried about those who opposed his rule, Marcus knew that his methods for extinguishing such threats were not final. Murder was a quick fix, and Marcus had tried desperately to educate him on the value of diplomacy.

But now, he was dead.

And the King’s mistakes were his to deal with.

The resisting clans had mobilized their armies in the quiet of the night, and planned to attack at sundown.

Azgeda and Skaikru left camp at midday. Luna stood at the front of their procession, the nightblood who would fulfil her birthright by taking the flame and ascending to the throne. But she was a ruse, and she knew it - as did every member of their makeshift army that marched determinedly towards Polis. Marcus had agreed that once they arrived in Polis, Echo would seize control and grant Skaikru her protection in exchange for their military aid.

“You get me and my army to that tower – _safe_ – and you get your coalition. But let me make one thing clear: I _will_ be the commander.” She had almost spat in his face as she spoke.

Marcus had simply nodded his head, not trusting his voice as anger swelled in him like a wave.

And so Luna was a ploy, and Marcus felt sick by the time they had reached Polis as he glanced over to her tattered body. Every time they had encountered another ambush, someone had insisted upon them proving that Luna was a nightblood. And every time, without fail, a knife would slash through her flesh and reveal the black substance. For eight long hours, Marcus struggled to keep Abby away from Luna.

“Let Clarke and Jackson deal with it. If you get injured, then they’ll know _you’re_ a nightblood too,” he had pleaded with her, keeping a tight grip on her wrist, “I can’t...I can’t lose you.”

“Okay.” Abby nodded her understanding, yet her eyes betrayed her as she glanced helplessly over to Luna. She was too weak to walk, and Jackson now carried the girl as Clarke pressed a bloodied cloth to her leg.

Abby had wrapped her hand around the pink stone for the remainder of the journey, her other wrapped securely in Marcus’ own hand.

They descended upon Polis as the sun began to set, and the city gates were opened for them by command of Gaia, now the recognised _Fleimkepa_ for the future commander. Marcus had desperately tried to make eye contact with the young girl as they progressed sullenly to the heart of the capital. She needed to be warned of Echo’s impending coup. But Gaia was the image of her mother as she ignored exchanging pleasantries and walked fiercely past the tower’s sentries, leading the party to their separate chambers for the night.

“The ascension will take place tomorrow morning at daybreak.”

Gaia turned suddenly to face them. Her eyes passed over Luna’s recovering body, still held by Jackson, and past Marcus and Echo. Instead, Gaia’s reverent eyes landed upon Abby. Still hiding partially behind Marcus, Abby shifted her eyes downward. While normally she would be on the frontline of whatever crisis they were facing, Marcus had made it clear what kind of danger she was in now that she was a nightblood.

A silence descended upon the group, and she could feel Marcus become tense. Glancing up, Abby realised that Gaia was still staring at her, eyes flickering occasionally to the necklace she wore with the flame still inside.

Understanding Gaia’s need to see the flame, Abby created a diversion,

“I was hoping that you might be able to show Marcus and I up to our room personally? Your mother wanted to me to check up on you...to make sure you’re in good health.”

There was a collective release of tension then, as Gaia offered a brief but sincere smile. Jackson’s smirk at the reference to ‘her and Marcus’ room’ appeared to be contagious as Bellamy and Clarke exchanged an amused look. Even Echo, in her emotionless way, made a smart comment to Gaia about not staying too long or ‘she might be traumatized’.

The group departed for the night, Clarke and Bellamy opting to share a room while Jackson took Luna to the medical wing.

Marcus and Abby followed Gaia up to the ambassador’s floor, exchanging relieved smiles while their hands remained firmly entwined. Marcus planted a loving peck on the top of her head, whispering a “thank you” for her quick thinking.

They shortly arrived at their room, and Abby motioned for Gaia to go in. Stepping into the spacious bedroom, both Abby and Marcus quickly realized that it wasn’t just their room, it was _their_ room; the same one they had occupied during those languorous nine days that now felt so distant. It had only been a month ago, Abby realized with a start, but it seemed like an eternity. As they both looked down at the fur covered wrought-iron bed, Abby felt Marcus hands glide down to rest around her waist, his fingers sneaking under her shirt as he traced circles along her abdomen.

“Marcus!” Abby turned around to soften her reprimand with a loving gaze, but Gaia’s voice suddenly broke their bubble.

“Do you have the flame?” Gaia asked, her frantic eyes finally betraying her cool exterior.

“Here,” Abby offered the girl a tight smile as she pulled away from Marcus. She opened the locket to reveal the flame nestled safely inside.

Grabbing the coveted object, Gaia held it firm in her palm, “Luna cannot be the new commander, she’s...unfit.”

“Why?” Abby asked, curious.

“Only nightbloods who _want_ to be commander _should_ be.” She spoke plainly and fluently, as though it was a piece of wisdom that had passed down through generations. “Luna left her conclave because she didn’t want to be...one does not simply change their mind about something as important as that."

Marcus stepped into their circle then, laying his hand over Abby’s as she clasped the necklace shut again. Noticing an afflicting gaze settle over her face, he looped his other arm around her waist.

“This doesn’t have to be settled today,” he directed towards Gaia.

“Yes, it does!” she spoke forcefully, “Luna is to ascend tomorrow morning, at _daybreak_. We need to settle this _now_ before – “

“Luna’s not going to be the commander.” Marcus spoke, cutting her off, “She has no desire to be.”

“Then what –“

“I made a deal with Echo. We escorted her to Polis so she could ascend in exchange for Skaikru’s protection under the coalition.”

Marcus knew his words were strained, recognising the flaw in his plan. He had made the decision in the heat of the moment – the king was dead, and they were about to be. They had needed Azgeda’s favor that day, but now that day was over, and a new one was about to begin. Marcus could not help but shudder as he thought about Echo and what her rule would consist of. Lexa had been a peacemaker – a diplomat in an otherwise primitive society - but Echo was the opposite. She was ruled by arrogance and vengeance; a steel heart toughened by years of constant fighting. He knew she should not take the throne, and had this been another time, had he been another man, he might have taken things into his own hands – and done away with Echo for good.

But he wasn’t that man.

Not anymore.

Now he had other things to worry about, other _people_ to worry about. Glancing down at the petite figure beside him, he knew he had to let Echo take the throne.

_For Abby._

If chaos swept through Polis again, if it was leaderless and Skaikru lacked any protection, then Abby was vulnerable. Even more so given that she was a nightblood wanting to create _more_ nightbloods. Last time Skaikru tried to distribute something, the City of Light had taken over thousands of minds and it had ended in absolute anarchy. They would only see Abby as another lunatic, a sacrilegious traitor and they _would_ kill her.

After processing the new information, Gaia’s eyes had shifted towards the window. Walking over where the moonlight hit the hardwood floor, she stopped as she clutched the flame to her chest. The curtains, translucent from a hundred years of sunlight cutting through them, revealed the jagged horizon beyond it. An entire city made of wreckage that was about to bear witness to a dictator’s rule.

“Will _you_ take the flame, Sheiplana?” Gaia's voice hitched while her silhouette was steady, outlined by the moon's ghostly light.

Lost in the blue haze that encompassed the room, Abby felt as though she had entered a sacred space, a temple from a lost time, as every decision they had made in the past six months finally made sense. They had always said it was to stay alive, for their people, to save the human race.

But for once, Abby wanted more. She wanted to _live_.

Stepping out of Marcus’ embrace, she turned to face him as a single tear cut across her cheek.

“Yes, I will.”


	4. Building a Dynasty by Moonlight

Gaia had left abruptly. There was a sense of relief in her posture as she exited the room; a bounce in her step as Abby’s acceptance of the proposal washed the young girl’s worries away.

“There are plans to be made, and people to take care of.” She had stated matter-of-factly before she closed the imposing door, leaving Marcus and Abby alone.

Marcus was not ignorant to what Gaia had meant by ‘take care of’; he knew Echo might not live to see morning. There was a very real desire to go after Gaia, to make her promise to spare Echo’s life. But he knew Echo would not stop until she was on the throne – and that meant more tension, more fighting...more _death_. And for the first time, Marcus had no fight left in him. His priority now stood by his side; a constant reminder of why he had to stay alive. She moved slowly towards the open window, the billowing curtains casting shadows over her weary body as the moonlight illuminated the crescents of her figure. Sighing audibly, Marcus watched in anguish as something inside Abby snapped.

She clutched the seam of the curtain as she fell to the floor, a heart-wrenching sob shaking her body to its core. He was by her side in an instant. Dropping to his knees, he took her head in his hands.

“Abby, shhh...it’s ok, hey...” He whispered as she cried, “You don’t have to do this – I’ll tell Gaia to figure something else out...Abby, it’s going to be ok...shhh.”

He tried to hold onto her, but she had curled up into a fetal position, her head buried in her hands. So instead, Marcus lifted himself off his knees, and gathered her up in his arms. She automatically clutched at his shirt, uselessly wiping her tears on the fabric before new ones took their place.

He made his way over to the bed – their bed – and Marcus thought a place had never looked so inviting. He was glad they could have this - somewhere to bury their woes and cry and laugh and simply _live._ It had been far too long, Marcus thought, since either of them had been able to sift through their emotions in a way that was healthy, in a way that emptied the infinite bottle they seemed to store them in.

Reaching out with one arm, he pulled the thick covers back before setting her on his side of the bed. There would be no sides tonight, not that they had ever been between them. Those nine days had seen them cuddled up as the night hours ticked by – neither of them willing to relinquish the feel of the other’s skin against their own.

Abby’s crying had now slowed down to the occasional whimper and shaky gasp. Nestled safely among the plush cushions, she dragged Marcus down beside her.

As Abby snuggled up to his side, Marcus pulled the covers up to their shoulders, making she was warm before adjusting his own edge of the quilt.

“Abby, I meant what I said...you don’t have to do this.”

Not moving from her position, she mumbled a faint, ‘I have to’ into his chest.

“There are...others...someone else can take the throne. Abby, if you do this, there’ll be knives at your back. Darling, I won’t be able protect you –“ His pleading was cut off with an unsolicited sob that seemed to grab her attention.

Lifting her head off his chest, she stroked his beard, wiping at a tear that rolled down his weathered skin.

“I know, hey, I know” Abby grabbed his face with both hands now, intent on making him understand, “But this is something I feel... _led_ to do. It’s like ever since we fell to earth, I’ve been pulled in every direction there is. I feel like chaos is around every corner no matter what we do.” Abby paused, taking a shuddering breath in, remnants from her tears making her eyes sting. Still she kept them trained on her partner, needing him to believe her.

“When Gaia asked me, it was like the world was... _peaceful_ again. I was crying because I felt... _relief_. I feel like I can make a difference now. It just felt _right_ Marcus." Abby paused to take another deep breath,  "And I’ve only ever felt like that once since we landed here.”

Curiosity breaking through the more serious questions he had, Marcus asked, “When?”

“When you kissed me, right before you escaped that day. And every other time since...” Abby’s voice trailed off in embarrassment; she was not usually one to make bold romantic statements. No, that was Marcus’ thing.

And he proved it then, laying her back down as he lifted himself off his back, stealing her lips in a fiery kiss. She kissed him back; telling him with the firm pressure of her lips against his that they were going to be _ok_. That they were in this _together_. 

 

* * *

 

Morning arrived with the now familiar chirp of a bluejay against one of the windows. Marcus was the first to open his eyes, as Abby began her wake-up routine that involved her snuggling so deep into his embrace Marcus thought she would never resurface. He thought it was absolutely adorable, and the broad smile that enveloped his face said as much. Twisting his neck to discern how early it really was, Marcus was suddenly blinded by a bright object sparkling against the rising sun. Raising a hand to shield his gaze, the object came into view.

On his bedside table sat a silver diadem. It was made up of hundreds of little wires, some thick and some thin, that bound together to create a blinding patchwork of diamonds held in its grasp. In the center a pink quartz was embedded, sending off a thousand rays when the light hit it just right. Marcus realized with a start that it matched the quartz necklace her had given Abby a few days prior.

A note sat tucked underneath the crown, and Marcus lifted his arm off Abby’s warm skin to pick it up.

Unfolding it, he read the contents written in Trigedasleng. It took him a little longer to decipher, as he had learnt the language orally.

 

_Sheiplana,_

_This crown is yours now. Wear it with strength. Wear it with power.  
__Wear it with love. For this new dynasty will not be one ruled by fear or bloodlust but rather one of hope and humanity._  
_You are the only one who can bring us out of the night and into a new dawn. From the ashes we will rise._

 

Marcus read the letter twice, every word so fitting to Abby he could barely suppress the pride that swelled up in him. In that moment he knew that Abby had to do this – just like she had said last night. He had always believed in her, but now he believed that she would survive this. It was her destiny.

Marcus was pulled out of his deep thoughts by the realization that Gaia had been in their room during the night. She could have sent someone else, but knowing how conscientious she was, she would have wanted to deliver it personally.

And they had been asleep. And naked.

Marcus felt a blush spread across his cheeks and neck, quickly looking down at Abby. Her shoulders were bare; but everything else was covered. But Gaia was not stupid – she would have deduced what last night’s, ahem, _activities_ had involved. 

Abby chose that moment to stir, finally surfacing. Wisps of her golden hair trailed across her features, and Marcus caressed her cheeks, moving the tendrils away from her face.

“Are you okay? You look...disturbed.” Abby spoke, her voice husky with sleep.

“Yeah, it’s just...uh, Gaia must have delivered this note last night while we were asleep.”

“Oh,” Abby smiled with the sudden realization of the source of his embarrassment, “It’s ok, I’m sure she didn’t see anything, Marcus.” She reassured, a light giggle evident in her voice.

It was then that she noticed the gleam from the corner of her vision. Turning her head, she laid her eyes upon the imposing crown.

“Marcus” Abby gasped, eyes bouncing from him and back to the crown again.

“Marcus, what...what is that?” Her voice was merely a whisper as she took in its beauty.

But Marcus did not say a word, did not answer her burning question. Instead, he stretched up so that he was sitting on the bed. Abby followed suit, sitting so that her legs were draped across his and her balance was kept by holding onto his shoulder. She clutched the white sheet to her bare chest, more so to keep the cold away than of embarrassment.

Marcus leaned over to grasp the crown, marvelling at the way new diamonds shone as he moved it to differing angles. He delicately brought it over to them, but his eyes quickly left the glittering object and instead rested on her gaze.  
Abby could not move as Marcus slowly, reverently, placed the crown atop her head.

The smile that lit up his face was neither jovial nor playful, but rather, it was one of deep earnestness and respect.

Abby let out the breath she had been holding in as she looked back at him with an identical smile. She suddenly felt him move out from underneath her to step onto the cold floor, his hands grasping her legs to pull her to the edge of the bed before him. She stopped breathing once again as she witnessed him kneeling before her, head bowed. She had never seen him so devout as he looked up with tears brimming his eyes and kissed her hand.  
Her own tears appeared once again as he finally spoke,

“I am yours, Sheiplana. Long live the Queen.”


End file.
